stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Star Trek: Odyssey (Rylan Sato)
USS Alexandria should be presented USS Alexandria (''NCC-....) in italics as with any other ship name. you may also link it like you have done.'' ''-USSPegasus 22:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC)'' Title I'm going to suggest renaming to Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction). --Hawku (talk) 20:31, February 6, 2020 (UTC) :It already was that name, and I renamed it by the author because there's more than one ST: Odyssey fan fiction series out there. Really common starship names bames like Odyssey, Prometheus, and so forth are used so often by so many different authors, we need to establish a better pattern for disambiguating and by the author makes the most sense to me. --TimPendragon (talk) 20:35, February 6, 2020 (UTC) :If people really don't think the change is appropriate, then I'll go ahead and revert all my edits on this. But I still think we need a better system to differentiate fanfic series with the same title. If not the author's name, then start date?--TimPendragon (talk) 07:12, February 7, 2020 (UTC) Hi Tim. I think you're right. There's not a consistent disam pattern. Here's what I've found: *''Star Trek: Pioneer'' splits by series abbreviation and one production title *''Star Trek: Horizon'' splits by production year If we standardize it, I'm inclined to lean toward type (fan fiction) and then year (2020) and then both (2020 fan fiction). I go year because that's how the 2009 Star Trek movie is disam'd on Memory Alpha/Beta, . Then again, maybe STEU is different, and our thing is to use series abbreviations? Or our thing is to have whichever the author prefers, including an author disam? For Star Trek: Odyssey, I didn't see any other fan fiction series in the disambiguation article. I just assumed it was the only one. --Hawku (talk) 18:02, February 7, 2020 (UTC) :There's a couple more that exist, that don't have articles here yet. I wanted to make room and establish the right naming conventions before starting anything new. Both the Horizon titles are fan films, so leaving those by year should be fine for now. The Pioneer situation is more what I'm concerned about, because of the lack of consistency. I suppose before I proceed any further, we should throw this up for community discussion (even though there aren't that many of us active these days, and for some (like me), it's only intermittent. --TimPendragon (talk) 20:25, February 7, 2020 (UTC) :Also, I dislike using "fan fiction" as a disambiguation because all of these are technically fan fiction. Some are written, some are filmed, some are audio, but they're all fanfic of one kind or another. We've been using the term to mainly describe written works, but that's neither accurate nor consistent, especially when certain projects are cross-platform. Even "prose" doesn't really work for differentiating written work, because some fanfic series are written as scripts. I honestly when more than two exist, the author's name/name of the production group is the most accurate descriptor, because it will always be accurate, and need the least qualification. Two authors may start a project with the same name in the same year, and that would be a hassle to untangle. --TimPendragon (talk) 20:30, February 7, 2020 (UTC)